Solo tú me haces sufrir
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: "No puedo creerme lo que todo el tiempo me ha faltado: Amor." Serie de drabbles anacrónicos de los sentimientos tristes y dolorosos que Arnold provoca en Helga a lo largo de los años.
1. Cobarde

Cobarde

— Si no me ibas a amar ¿Para qué me hiciste tuya?

Serie de drabbles cortos de los sentimientos tristes y dolorosos que Arnold provoca en Helga.

.

.

.

.

Tú insististe, yo no quería. Eso no iba a llegar a ningún lado y lo sabía _"Si estoy contigo puedo llegar a amarte"_ ¿Por qué había aceptado esa propuesta que desbordaba desconfianza y tenían entre líneas la palabra _"No te voy a amar"_?

Tal vez de verdad quería confiar en ti, tal vez en realidad estaba tan desesperada que pensaba que eso era peor que nada. En algún punto dejé de confiar lo suficiente en mí y caí en la mentira despiadada de un posible amor. Me estaba engañando a mí misma.

La noche pasada había cruzado la barrera de todo lo permitido, a los 17 años me decía que si tenía que entregar todo mi corazón y mi cuerpo, eso sería solamente a ti. No me importaba que no dijeras aún que me amabas, tampoco que nuestra relación no fuera pública.

Solo quería que ese momento fuese solo mío, me sentía tan vacía de amor propio que necesitaba algo que lo compensara. Quería sonreír y pensar que todo estaría bien, pero me dejé envolver en la situación. Tus labios carnosos, tu mirada verde que penetraba cada célula de mi cuerpo y por supuesto tus cálidas manos que estremecían mi frio corazón, que hacían vibrar mi piel y necesitar más de ti.

Más de todo tu ser.

Pero al día siguiente de ese momento único y especial, te distanciaste. Me evitabas por todos los lugares y no eras capaz de dirigirme la mirada…

Comprendí de pronto.

Me habías hecho tuya para después convencerte de que no era lo que tú esperabas. Después de dejarme ver tu rostro cubierto por una pasión inexplorada, de dejarte ver mi faceta más apasionada que enterraba sus uñas en tu pecho mientras culminaba en un choque neuronal todo el amor que se me desbordaba del alma.

Me sentí destrozada, desesperanzada y en un mar de lágrimas me prometí no buscarte más. ¿Entonces qué haces fuera de mi puerta con un ramo de rosas? ¿Por qué tu cara está sonrojada y tus ojos no me miran?

— No sé cómo mirarte a la cara Helga, siento que fue incorrecto que pasáramos la línea, no sabía si estarías enojada o si llegarías a la conclusión de terminarme.

Si supieras tonto, si comprendieras todo lo que me habías hecho sentir. Si tan solo formaras parte de mí sabrías que las lágrimas que bajaron por mi rostro eran de alivio y total felicidad. Agradecía que no me dijeras "Te amo" porque sentiría que justificabas lo de la noche pasada, porque lo asociaría a un deseo carnal y yo quería que vieras mi alma.

— No quiero que terminemos — me suspiraste al oído mientras me abrazabas fuerte contra tu pecho que latía sin control, como el mío — iremos a nuestro ritmo, tenemos mucho por recorrer aún.

.

.

.

.

Siempre la serie y los capítulos de Hey Arnold donde Helga sufre por amor me parecen muy dolorosos, esa clase de situaciones a los 10 años devastarían cualquier autoestima y dificultarían a una joven relacionarse en un futuro con el amor. Quiero ver la perspectiva triste pero también la ídilica de un Arnold comprensivo y príncipe azul.

Son una serie de drabbles de la misma historia pero de forma anacrónica. 3

¡Espero les gusten!


	2. No la beses

No la beses

— ¿Por qué no mejor preferir a las chicas perfectas y amables? Todos miran a Arnold quien tiene en sus brazos a Lila, la chica de la que siempre ha estado enamorado y hay una mirada que está implorando que él no la bese, no quiere ver su primer amor fracasar.

Serie de drabbles de los sentimientos tristes y dolorosos que Arnold provoca en Helga.

.

.

.

.

 _¡No por favor!_ Quiero gritarlo, pero no puedo, no debo. No soy nada tuyo, mas que tu bully personal ¿Qué puedo hacer en esta situación? Arruinar tu momento sería algo que jamás me perdonarías, pero no sé si yo me perdonaré a mí misma haber dejado que mi primer amor muriera de esa forma.

Finalizar la primaria era un hecho trascendente, me alegraba que continuásemos juntos en el siguiente nivel escolar… pero esta estúpida fiesta genera que los pensamientos románticos y nostálgicos nos embarguen.

Llevas dos años enamorado de ella, la tienes en tus brazos porque la misma Lila te ha pedido la pieza. Todos están en silencio esperando que por fin te atrevas a besarla ¿Qué diablos esperas? ¡Acaba con mi sufrimiento ya! La canción romántica, las luces de colores cálidos y dulces, tú el eterno enamorado ¿No deberías saber que ese es el momento ideal?

Todos quedamos atónitos cuando la sueltas y te separas de ella. ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¡Debiste besarla! De esa forma mi agonía tendría fin, podría comenzar una nueva etapa donde mi vida no gire a tu alrededor, donde mi corazón no se contraiga del dolor, donde los celos no me nublen la cabeza y donde deje de amarte con esta locura que se desmide a los 12 años.

La bulla estalla, ella se aleja molesta por tu actitud y de pronto la música romántica pasa a una electrónica. Las luces comienzan a parpadear una tras otra, la máquina de humo deja la pista en neblina total, las canciones pusieron pronto a todos exaltados brincando y bailando frenéticos.

El corazón latía al ritmo de cada _boom boom_ , el pecho podía salir disparado y los pies no se detenían: me entregué a la música. Parecía que nadie podía verse unos a los otros ¿Qué importaba ahora todo? Mis brazos se extienden en frenesí, mi cabello rubio suelto se mese con éxtasis cuando siento tu mano que rodea mi cadera.

El humo, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y del resto de humanos aglutinados parecen acelerar todo y volvernos locos.

— ¡Arnoldo serás idiota! ¿Por qué no la besaste? Era tu momento

Grito porque la música es tan alta que sé que apenas y me escuchas. Tus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos y un escalofrío me recorre la nuca.

— ¡Sentí que me mirabas demasiado! Pensé que no querías que lo hiciera. Además… me di cuenta que tampoco era lo que yo quería.

Tu voz me susurra fuerte al oído y me hace pensar en cosas que no debo, me haces sentir especial como si lo que siento te importase. Me haces tener esperanzas donde ya no quiero tenerlas, desear lo que no debo desear, permitirme tener una cálida sensación en mi pecho que se extiende hasta llegar a mis ojos.

— A mí no me culpes, no estoy loca ¿Entonces qué quieres Cabeza de Balón? ¡Sé un hombre y decídete!

Siento que me jalas del escote del vestido, la música está a todo volumen, la neblina es espesa, el sudor nos baja por el rostro, pero siento tus labios, me besas con total locura. ¿Así como voy a olvidarte zopenco?

— ¡No sé qué quiero Helga! Solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

Me dices mientras me sueltas apenado, bajas el rostro y te alejas dejándome como idiota en medio de las luces neon, siento que las lágrimas me van a brotar en cualquier momento ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Arnoldo? ¿Por qué te gusta confundirme más?

Siempre prefiriendo a chicas amables y perfectas ¿Cómo puedo esperar que tú te fijes en un completo opuesto a eso que deseas? No quiero que me lastimes porque lo que para ti puede ser confusión para mí es un remolino en mi corazón despedazado.

.

.

.

.


	3. Desaparece

**No regreses**

.

.

.

.

Lo nuestro terminó. No quiero seguir con la angustia en el pecho, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y las lágrimas bajando por el rostro y empapando todo lo que tocan.

 _Quiero ser libre_ , eso es lo que te dije ese día. Mientras te extendí las hojas. Por primera vez te vi fuera de ti, te levantaste molesto. Tu rostro estaba rojo hasta las orejas, tu mirada verde era penetrante pero al mismo tiempo fría, vacía y desconcertada.

 _¿Libertad?_ Repetiste y comenzaste a avanzar, dabas vueltas en círculos por nuestra sala. Ahí donde pasamos tantas noches de pasión, donde nos consolábamos y donde sin lugar a dudas arreglábamos nuestras diferencias. Pero esa vez no empezaste a hablar.

No propusiste sentarnos y tomarlo con calma. Pateaste la mesa de centro, esta cayó al suelo junto con los papeles y el florero de vidrio que se partió en mil pedazos.

Me asusté. Nunca pensé que tu lado agresivo saldría en esa ocasión. Tomaste los papeles del suelo y los deshiciste en mi cara.

Todo el valor que había requerido en pedirte el divorcio para que no lo tomaras en cuenta.

" **No quiero volverte a ver"** cuando te grite eso detuviste tu arrebato y te quedaste pasmado. Mirándome como si jamás hubieras notado el azul de mis ojos, las lágrimas me querían volver a inundar, pero no lo permití. Dijiste _bien_ , y te fuiste.

Pasaron los meses y no volviste a aparecer. Había empezado a poner tus cosas en cajas, no voy a mentirte mi llanto no me permitía ver todo lo que hacía. Sabía que mi orgullo había llevado las cosas hasta ese extremo. Lo tenía presente. Pero tú también te habías equivocado ¿Por qué no pediste disculpas? ¿Por qué siempre era yo quien tenía que cargar con la sensación de inmedible amor? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir dudando de ese cariño?

Todo pasó tan rápido que aún sigo sin entender. La rata saltó desde uno de los rincones del viejo ático, grité y me escondí en una de las esquinas. La puerta ahora estaba bloqueada por 3 de esos animales. Apreté los ojos. Me odiaba por débil, por frágil. No necesitaba a nadie, pero te quería a ti. Quería que volvieras.

¿Por qué mi orgullo y mi actitud me impedían recuperarte? De pronto la puerta se abrió. Eres tú, quiero decirte que te vayas, que me dejes llorar y rehuir de las ratas. Pero te acercas a mí, te hincas y me abrazas.

— Lo siento Helga, no importa que me alejes de ti. Te amo. Perdón, no voy a firmar esos papeles porque sé lo que siento por ti, sé que tú me amas también. ¿No podemos hacer a un lado nuestro orgullo y aceptar la ayuda del otro en momentos difíciles?

Me encojo sobre mis piernas y clavo mi cabeza en el hueco de tu pecho. Me aferro a tu camisa y asiento. Yo debía aceptar cuando te necesitaba, no era autosuficiente ni todopoderosa.

— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?

— Siempre amor. No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí.

.

.

.

.

Buuuenooo, un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez de un intento de divorcio. Vamos que como son ambos seguro alguna vez tuvieron que enfrentar esta situación ¡Macramé que sí! ¿Qué piensan? ¡Saludos!


	4. Que pena me da

.

 **Qué pena me da**

Tengo que decirlo, no me lo voy a callar. Quiero reírme en tu cara, confesarte que te amé por años, que viví y morí por ti. Que en el fondo sé que te arrepentirás algún día de esta decisión.

¡Quiero hacerlo! Decirte: _qué pena me das._

Porque de todas las chicas, elegiste a esa. Porque teniéndome a mí tentada por ti, preferiste algo más simple, más ligero. ¿No te gustan los riesgos? Porque Helga G. Pataki es uno de los más difíciles que conocerás.

¿Sabes qué? También es la chica más apasionada que te amará como nadie nunca lo hará. ¡Pero a ti que te importa eso! Quieres experimentar, jugar al amor, sobrevivir con caricias superficiales que se pierden en el viento.

Estás escapando por temor, lo puedo sentir cuando esquivas fugazmente mi mirada. Pero no voy a rogarte, algún día tal vez cercano, tal vez lejano, te contaré todo lo que perdiste.

Te contaré que por María, dejaste a una chica apasionada con el corazón roto. Exterminaste la musa de los sueños de esta mujer, mi inspiración morirá poco a poco como este amor que enterraré en un baúl.

La tomas de la mano, le pasas el brazo por los hombros, la sobreproteges. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué has de verla a ella y no a mí?

Me siento, estoy exhausta de guardar mis demonios dentro, siento la garganta arder por lo que no te diré. Así que me recuesto en una de las bancas.

Despierto y estás frente mío. Me levanto asustada y te golpeo con la frente, te sonríes. ¿Por qué ríes tonto? ¡Zopenco!

— ¿Estás bien Helga? Pensé que tenías que ir a casa, ya pasan de las 3pm.

— ¿Y a ti qué te interesa melenudo?

Te sientas a mi lado. Te odio, te detesto.

— Me preocupo, solo eso.

— ¿No deberías preocuparte solo por María?

— Eso es ilógico Helga, la preocupación por los seres que aprecias no tiene que ver con si sales con ella o no.

— Arnold — quería soltar que te arrepentirías de salir con esa chica mayor, quería contarte lo que estaba dejando a un lado, quería… pero me faltaba confianza, me faltaba seguridad — ¿Crees que uno puede enamorarse con locura a los 15 años?

Me quedé viendo a la nada, no podía ver tus ojos y decirte que hablaba de ti, y contarte que este amor me daba miedo. La gente se enamoraba con superficialidad, salían por meses y terminaban con una facilidad terrorífica. ¿Y si lo que yo pensaba era amor, realmente era un capricho que se iría efímero como el de todos los demás?

— Creo que hay personas que pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo no dudo que sea terrorífico darte cuenta que hay alguien que amas con una intensidad impropia del momento… ¿Hay algo mal conmigo? Te preguntarás y tal vez te verás huyendo por no saber qué hacer con esto que sientes.

Tu voz me desconcierta ¿Hablas de mí o hablas de ti? Suspiro, no puedo preguntarlo, no ahora. Me siento frágil como cristal, mis murallas no están ahora preparadas para enfrentar a nada.

— Qué pena me dan las personas que no aman con esta intensidad.

Sostengo con la voz apenas audible, te miro por el rabillo del ojo y veo que estás sonrojado y apenado. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

— ¿No te da miedo ser tragada por esa sensación de no poder escapar?

— Si pudiera… me dejaría tragar Arnoldo.

Siento tu mano sobre la mía. No sé qué piensas, no quiero averiguarlo, prefiero pensar que hay una puerta abierta, tal vez una ventana por la que una noche podré colarme en tus pensamientos y nunca dejarte dormir, inundando todo de mí.

Pero ahora, sé que estarás muy asustado de lo que siento por ti y huirás… Me tienes miedo y qué pena me da.


	5. La fea yo

.

.

 **La fea yo**

.

.

Me miré en el espejo, las cejas pobladas, la nariz redonda, las manchas pequeñas pero perceptibles de mi piel, los ojos… tal vez mis ojos eran lo único lindo de mí. Me puse de lado, poco pecho, caderas que parecían engrosar. Alcé la mirada, el cabello rubio, nada original ni sexy. Lacio que cae sin gracia alguna… berreo. ¿Cómo quiero que me vean linda si no lo soy? ¿Cómo espero conquistar corazones si el propio se siente frío hacia mí misma?

Podría culpar a mis padres, a mi hermana quien con su belleza me opaca, a los chicos que solo saben decir estupideces una detrás de otra, tal vez es culpa tuya por ignorarme tantos años aunque con más seguridad debo culparme a mí misma… tal vez sí soy yo la que tiene la responsabilidad.

No soy femenina, no cuido mi aspecto como las demás… actúo demasiado ruda para considerarme una chica, parezco tan apática que todos consideran que no siento, aparento ser tan agresiva que nadie se acerca a mí. ¿Cómo puedo quejarme de esta imagen que he creado alrededor de mí? ¿Cómo puedo esperar que se me vea más linda que a una chica perfecta? ¿Cómo puedo obsesionarme por no entrar en el canon de belleza?

Giro la cara, mi librero lleno de poemarios, de intentos fallidos de novelas nunca acabadas, de cuentos publicados y alguno que otro con premio u honores. Asomo mi rostro al ropero, sobre el estante pequeñas esculturas de diversas formas y colores, intentos un tanto fructíferos de otra faceta de mi lado creativo. ¿Entonces por qué insisto en presentarme como no soy? ¿Por qué odio que me crean lesbiana o me confundan con un hombre en cuerpo de mujer? Aprieto los puños y golpeo mi reflejo en el espejo.

¿Por qué la felicidad y el amor están ligados a la belleza superficial? ¿Por qué quiero que alguien vea mi alma pero no soporto mi descuido exterior? ¿O es que no quiero verlo? Dime tú Arnoldo.

— Helga, eres hermosa. Debes dejar de torturarte con esas ideas.

— ¿Cómo esperas que me crea hermosa si nunca nadie ha visto eso en mí?

— Yo lo veo.

— ¡Tardaste años en notarlo!

Suspiras, sé que esta conversación la hemos tenido antes. Lo sé. Te dije lo herida que estaba, te dije lo maltrecha que había quedado por años de abandono, de carencia de amor de los otros y por supuesto de amor propio. Sé que no eres mi salvador, sé que nadie más que yo misma puedo levantarme de donde estoy. ¿Pero te pido mucho?

Te acercas a mí, te miro en el reflejo del mismo espejo donde aparece la fea yo. Me besas en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios, en la esquina de mis ojos.

— Créelo, eres una mujer hermosa Helga.

Y lloro, porque quiero creerte. Quiero creer en mí, pero ahora no puedo. No soy capaz de ver en mí las cualidades que tú dices que tengo, estoy asustada de lo que puedo descubrir. Estoy asustada de que todo sea mentira.

— Te amo Miss G. También tienes que aceptar eso.

Miro tus ojos, siento que los tuyos intentan entrar en las profundidades de mi alma y la única reacción que encuentro para responderte es pedirte que me abraces, que lo hagas tan fuerte que yo pueda sentir que me fundo con tu piel.

.

.

.

.

- _Madre mía, la que tiene que afrontar Hell para sanar su autoestima. Cuando la pienso como una persona de carne y hueso me estremezco al sentirla tan destruida por dentro… ¿Ustedes?-_


End file.
